The term antipsychotic agent includes those classical antipsychotics which work via dopamine D.sub.2 receptor blockade and which are often referred to as "typical" antipsychotics or neuroleptics, and those new antipsychotics which are referred to as "atypical" antipsychotic agents. This atypicality has been defined in a number of ways, but recently it has been defined as the property of providing equal efficacy to established antipsychotic agents while producing fewer extrapyramidal side effects (Meltzer H. Y. Br. J. Psychiatry, 1996, 168 Suppl. 129:23-31). Examples of such typical and atypical antipsychotics include acepromazine, chlorproethazine, chlorpromazine, cyamemazine fluopromazine, methotrimeprazine, promazine, mesoridazine, pericyazine, piperacetazine, pipothiazine, sulforidazine, thioridazine, acetophenazine, carphenazine, dixyrazine, fluphenazine, perazine, perphenazine, prochlorperazine thiopropazate, thioproperazine, trifluperazine, chlorprothixene, flupenthixol, thiothixene, zuclopenthixol, benperidol, bromperidol, droperidol, fluanisone, haloperidol, melperone, moperone, pipamperone, spiperone, timiperone, trifluperidol, fluspirilene, penfluridol, pimozide, amisulpride, raclopride, remoxipride, sulpiride, sultopride, tiapride, molindone, oxypertine, clozapine, loxapine, risperidone, olanzapine, sertindole, quetiapine and ziprasidone.